bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop
Betty Boop is the main proadcasting character, also known as Baby Boop & Bitsy Boop. She actually began as a caricature of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane but officially, Betty was only 16 years old, according to a 1932 interview with Fleischer (although in The Bum Bandit, she's portrayed as a married woman with many children, and also has an adult woman's voice, rather than the standard "boop-boop-a-doop" voice).. The character was originally created as an anthropmorphic French poodle. Betty became a human character from 1932, Betty was voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright & Bonnie Poe. She was first seen in a Talkartoons cartoon Dizzy Dishes as a caricature of 1920's singer Helen Kane perfoming Helen's hit "I Have to Have You" from the 1929 movie "Pointed Heels" . Today Betty's voice is provided by Melissa Fahn & Tara Strong in commercials. Although it has been assumed that Betty's first name was established in the 1931 Screen Songs cartoon, Betty Co-ed, this "Betty" is an entirely different character. Even though the song may have led to Betty's eventual christening, any reference to Betty Co-ed as a Betty Boop vehicle is incorrect although the official Betty Boop website describes the titular character as a "prototype" of Betty. There are at least 12 Screen Songs cartoons that featured Betty Boop or a similar character. Betty appeared in the first "Color Classic" cartoon Poor Cinderella, her only theatrical color appearance in 1934. In the film, she was depicted with red hair as opposed to her typical black hair. Betty also made a cameo appearance in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), in which she appeared in her traditional black and white and was voiced by Mae Questel. In May 1932, Helen Kane filed a $250,000 infringement lawsuit against Max Fleischer and Paramount Publix Corporation for the "deliberate caricature" that produced "unfair competition", exploiting her personality and image. While Kane had risen to fame in the late 1920s as "The Boop-Oop-A-Doop Girl," a star of stage, recordings, and films for Paramount, her career was nearing its end by 1931. Paramount promoted the development of Betty Boop following Kane's decline. The case was brought in New York in 1934. Although Kane's claims seemed to be valid on the surface, it was proven that her appearance was not unique. Both Kane and the Betty Boop character bore resemblance to Paramount top-star Clara Bow. The most significant evidence against Kane's case was her claim as to the uniqueness of her singing style. Testimony revealed that Kane had witnessed an African American performer,Baby Esther, using a similar vocal style in an act at the CottonClub nightclub in Harlem, some years earlier. An early test sound film was also discovered, which featured Baby Esther performing in this style, disproving Kane's claims. Betty Boop appeared in two television, both specials are available on DVD & Video as part of the Advantage Cartoon Mega Pack. The Romance of Betty Boop '' The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)'' Betty Boop is a girl adored by her neighbors and a hard worker: she sells shoes in a shoe store along the day, and sings in the Bubble Club in the night. Trivia * Betty Boop Changes her outfit several times * Betty Boop has a pet parrot named polly instead of her regular pet puppy Pudgy the dog * Betty doesn't wear her garter belt in the whole film, even though the hays code rules are long gone and the garter is Bettys trademark, Bettys garter re-appears in the next film Betty appears in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" which was made 3 years after this cartoon. The Betty Boop Movie Mystery The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. In Los Angeles, Betty Boop works as a waitress and her friends Koko and Bimbo in the kitchen of a dinning place. Trivia * This is the first re-apperance of Bimbo, who seems to be blue intead of black. *The movie was made a year after Betty's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * Betty's outfit has been changed to purple instead of the usual red and her jewelry had been changed into silver instead of gold, her garter is also visable, unlike when she appeared in The Romance of Betty Boop. * Unlike "The Romance of Betty Boop", this movie trys to follow Max fleischers original surreal style of the original Betty Boop cartoons. Other Betty has made cameo appearances in television commercials and the 1988 feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. While television revivals were conceived, nothing has materialized from the plans. In 1993 there were plans for an animated feature film of Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film can be seen online. The finished reel consists of Betty and her estranged father performing a jazz number together called "Where are you?". Jimmy Rowles and Sue Raney provide the vocals for Betty and Benny Boop. A Betty Boop musical is in development for Broadway, with music by Davis Foster. See Also Betty Boop Gallery Betty Boops Official Website Category:Characters